The confluence of wireless communications, mobile computing devices, mobile phones, and the Internet have revolutionized the manner by which people can communicate. For example, not only can people receive voice calls on their mobile phones at any location and time, they can receive text based messages as well. These text based messages include electronic mail, text messages, and instant messages delivered over the Internet, cellular networks, and or wireless local area networks such as 802.11 networks.
Headsets have correspondingly increased in functionality as processing power has increased, and ubiquity as mobile communications and mobile devices have become ever present on people. However, with increased functionality due to increased processing power, headset battery power consumption may be significantly increased. Since the smaller form factor of headsets limits the physical size of headset batteries, power management in headsets is of paramount importance. For example, the headset standby time is important to users. Furthermore, with increased functionality, complexity of device operation increases and user interface issues associated with ease of use and efficiency arise.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for device operation are needed.